As Right As It Feels
by OnlyHuman1423
Summary: Jack's dad and Kim's mom got married! They're officially step brother/sister, they should be happy right? Wrong! They want to be together, like a couple, but will their new family bond get in the way? And how will racing affect them? Read to find out! PLEASE EXCUSE MY SUCKISH SUMMARIES! TOTAL KICK! NO OTHER KICKIN IT STORY ON FF LIKE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- continuation of posting my old stories, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

**As Right, As It Feels? - Chapter 1- Dreams Sunken**

**Jack's p.o.v.**

"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher says, as OUR parents did as told, our meaning Kim and I's. And that's when all my dreams sunk.

**Time Skip- 1 hour**

"so, my lovely maid of honor, would you like to dance with the best man that I believe looks rather dashing on this fine day" I ask Kim, in my weird fake accent. She giggles and turns away to hide the blush rising on her cheeks, I find it adorable. "Why that'd be delightful Jackson" she replies, also in a funny fake accent. Then, I slightly bow down, holding my hand out to Kim. And right as we were about to dance "alright! Ladies and gentlemen… it's time for the father daughter dance, I repeat father daughter dance" the dj says, starring right at me. Why? Well that's because the dj is Kim's older brother, Kadin, and he kind of- sort of- hates my guts. I would say I don't know why, but that's not true. He hates me because he ''caught Kim and I doing something in Kim's room'' as he says. We were studying! Why does no one believe me, just because we were taking a break?! Anyway, ever since then Kadin hates me and yeah, anytime I want to go to Kim's house, or she wants me to come over I have to go while no one else is home or, my least favorite option, climb through the window. Anyway, I gave Kim a 'sorry' look as Kadin was glaring daggers at me. Meanwhile, I walk away as just a dream by Carrie underwood begins to play

**Time Skip- 10 minutes**

I'm currently sitting out on the tire swing, outside the large house but amazingly only has 2 bedrooms, go figure. I was listening to some song that sounded like blow by kesha and watching Kim argue with her brother. She had already changed out of her beautiful white wedding gown she was wearing and changed into skinny blue jeans, a red tank top with her brown, worn out cowgirl boots and hat. Her hair was taken out of the bun it was in and now it was spiraling down her shoulders, right below her chest, she looked stunning. Next thing I know, she's storming over towards me mumbling something about stupid brothers, music, and… waffles?! Wait no, sorry I'm hungry. She sits down gently, across from me onto the tire swing, wrapping her legs around it and onto mine, we both laugh. "What's the matter, kimo?" I ask her, after out laughing fit. Then she turns serious, "don't call me that! That's what _he_ calls me, and- we're not exactly on good terms" she says, with a goofy little smile. "What did you do?" I ask, trying to stifle my laughs. I failed miserably. "I kind of- sort of- told him to back the hell off of us" she replies, giggling. "That's my girl…" after about 5 minutes of silence I ask Kim "so, do you want to go to the little restaurant down the road? It doesn't seem like this party will end any time soon" "sure" she replies cheerfully jumping off the swing (a/n they live in the country part of California, if that exists. Lol) she starts to walk towards the road but I grab her hand and pull her towards the nearby woods. "Jack?! What are you doing?! Where are-"her raving questions stopped when she saw the huge open garage, with big bright lights and sprint cars and go karts everywhere. "Wow" she gasps "hey guys, you here?" I shout, as the booming rock music stifled and my pit crew, which consisted of jerry, brody and Milton. Jerry being chief, Milton being the technical guy, and brody being only a part time, he's a chief for some other pit crew, which I really don't mind. "Yo jack!" jerry called out

**Kim's p.o.v.**

Holy shit?! I see this whole… setup?! Of jack's and I'm absolutely astonished. Then his pit crew comes out and… omigosh one of them is brody. What the hell is he doing here?! "Yo jack!" the Latino looking one calls out, tossing the dirty rag over his shoulder, and dusting his hands off. "Greetings Jackson" the nerdy one calls out. "Dude you've got to stop calling me that" jack mumbles under his breathe and I silently giggle. Brody comes over to me to say something but behind jacks back I put my finger over my lips and shaking my head saying 'no'. He immediately understands. "hey jack, who's this hot thing you got with ya? You sure we can trust her?" brody asks winking at me, but paying his attention to jack, as I raise my eye brow at him. I grin at brody's cover and insanely good lying skills but now I want to know what in the world this place is?! I mean it's obviously some kind of auto shop but who- what- when- where- huh?! Ugh! I'm so confused!


	2. Chapter 2

**As Right, As It Feels? - Chapter 2- Secrets and Lies**

"So jack- what the hell is this?!" Kim asks, trying to be subtle, news flash EPIC FAIL! "Well that is jerry" jack reply's pointing at the Latino boy "what it do, girl?" jerry asks with a smirk, but Kim rolls her eyes at his 'swag'. "That is Milton" jack continues, pointing at the nerdy one "splendid to meet you-"Milton trails off "Kim. My name is Kim" she says "ah Kimberly Anne Crawford, height 5' 4, hobbies consist of cheerleading, singing, and having fun, my oh my, isn't splendid to meet you my darling, jack has-"Milton creepily says "alright, moving on! "Jack cuts in "yeah, that wasn't creepy at all, Kim mumbles not loud enough for anyone but jack to hear which he chuckles at "and finally brody" jack finishes, pointing at the normaler one of the bunch "hey" brody says, lifting his hand from his pocket to give a slight wave "and guys this is Kim my best friend and new step sister" jack says "okay not that that's out of the way, jerry could you show her around while I talk to Milton about the sprint car for Sunday's race?" jack asks "ya-" jerry starts "actually, I'll take her, jerry don't you have to finish that one part?" brody cuts in "um, ok yeah, sorry jack" jerry says "no problem, bro" and with that they all go their separate ways.

**Kim's p.o.v.**

I walk off with brody, honestly I feel safer with him than the other 2. He takes me some where towards the back, away from the others. "Kim, what are you doing here?! Brody bursts out, like he's frustrated and a little angry. "Well honestly, I don't know, jack brought me here when we got bored at our parents' wedding reception" I reply aggravated at his tone. "Alright kimmy, just be careful, you don't want anyone knowing, right?" he says, using a softer tone, that's the brody I know and love, like a brother. With that we went inside to meet up with the other guys, already finished with their tasks.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

"Alright kimmy, just be careful, you don't want anyone knowing, right?"… Brody?! Wtf! What is going on between them?! I don't know, but I am going to find out!

**No one's p.o.v.**

"So kimmy, you ready to go?" jack asks Kim. "Um" she giggles a little "where?" she finishes, after another giggle fit "the diner… did you think I was kidding?" he says, also smiling "no, but I thought we came here instead" Kim replies. But before jack could answer, jerry comes out riding an all-black 4-wheeler with red splatters all over it. "This is awesome!" Kim shouts, running towards the vehicle, while jerry hurriedly jumps off, slyly dodging the excited teenage girl. All the guys laugh at the blonde's antics but jack couldn't help but notice brody's knowing laugh. So he walked up to the 4-wheeler and on behind Kim, gently moving her hands away from the handles and before he could set his hands down she slaps his arm, hard. "Ouch! What was that for?!" jack screeched "I, want to, drive" Kim states simply "um, no Kim, it's too dangerous, it's dark out and this is a lot more than you can handle" jack replies, placing his hands down and before he could react him had turned around, wrapping her legs around his waist, and scratching his torso and chest through his shirt, making him growl, as she gave him the puppy dog face no one could resist, moving her mouth closer to his ear as she whispered "oh I can handle a lot more than that big boy, may I please drive Jackie" Kim whispered seductively, her voice sending Goosebumps down jack's back "uh- um- ok!" jack stutters as a reply "Thank you!" Kim cheered happily, while kissing his cheek and turning around quickly and started the engine. Jerry came over with 1 solid black helmet knowing jack would refuse to wear one. He handed Kim the helmet while whispering "she's got you hooked bro!" after that, he backed away and waved, expecting Kim to put on the helmet on, nope! She chucked the helmet across the room and before any protests were thought of, she left. Speeding off into the night, at at least 50 mph, leaving jack to hold on tightly without warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**As Right, As It Feels? – Chapter 2.5**

The pair finally get to where they were going, after Kim's wild driving "Kim, what the hell was that?!" jack asks, "well, that was some bad ass driving, that's what that was," Kim replies smiling, going to jump off the vehicle, but gets caught by the brunette behind her "where the hell did you learn to drive like that Kim? It's like- only a racer drives like that!" jack exclaims, then she starts giggling but not the cute ha-ha funny giggle but like the 'I'm in trouble but I'll just laugh it off giggle' "Kim… what happened?" jack asks "well- um- how mad would you be if I said, I raced?" Kim asks, between giggles "Kim, what?! Where?! But- how?!" he asks, completely shocked… "Well, you get a car; get in a put your hands-"she starts "I know how to race Kim! I do it myself!-"he shouts, and then covers his mouth, oops. "You what?!" Kim asks, now jack's turn to giggle hysterically "so that's what all that was about…" Kim infers… "um yeah… but Kim, the only raceway around here is my dad's, and I've never seen you there" jack adds, "well no one said I go by my own name" the blonde smirks evilly "oh… well Kim promise me! Don't race any more, please!" it's too dangerous, and, I- I can't live without you!" jack begs. "Ok, I'll stop"

**Kim's p.o.v.**

Ok, I'm not going to stop racing. But what was I supposed to say "yeah jack that's not going to happen?!" do you know how disappointed and not to mention pissed he'd be?!" so I just agreed and I'll deal with the consequences later. Right now, we just finished at the diner, I just got a strawberry smoothie and he got a monster… but now he wanted to drive, and he's just taking this thing jumping hills, and going through the woods, we come up to an open pasture that was nothing but grass and beautiful flowers, I stare in awe, he slows down the four wheeler, I jump off and walk around, with my head looking up towards the stars, it was beautiful… I walk back to the four wheeler and sit down, with my back towards the handles, facing jack. I lay my head back, onto the center of the handles and stare up to them, "whatcha thinkin' about kimmy?" he asks leaning over, so our noses are almost touching, pressing his forehead against mine, holding himself up by the handles. "um- uh- nothing, I just can't help but think- that I don't want you as a brother- I mean don't take it the wrong way- I like you as a, friend?- um but- I just thought that someday we-" I stuttered, but that's all it took for him to understand what I meant, as he pushed his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he licks my bottom lip for permission, but when I don't grant it, he bites my lips which makes me gasp, so he could slip his tongue in my mouth 'oh that, sneaky fucker' I think_oh but you like it_ 'shut up conscious!'… Wow it worked! So I go back to kissing jack, our tongues battling for dominance as he won of course. I kind of sort of moan as he kisses down my neck, 'I'm sorry! I just can't help but love it!' _told ya! '_What did I tell you?! Now vamoose!' _oh using his lines I see?_'Ugh!' but along with that we kissed the night away, til god knows what time…


	4. Chapter 4

**As Right, As It Feels? – Chapter 4**

I wake up this morning, a lot happier than usual, oh, I know why! My mind replayed the events of the other night, with jack. But pretty much after we kissed, we went home. So, today's the day, the day I move in with jack, and his dad, so excited, I get up to take a shower, I put on a simple outfit of, frayed light wash high wasted short-shorts, a dark and flowered cut off crop top that stops about 3 inches above my belly button, showing my belly button ring, I also had black vans, and a beige light ½ sleeve sweeter, that looked like a boys' button up dress shirt, with black sunglasses, and black wristbands, bracelets, and hair ties around my wrist, and a cross necklace, my hair straightened, and curled at the ends, and only mascara and lip balm for makeup. I went down stairs, to see my mom cooing at my cuteness and Kadin glaring at my hotness, "young lady, go change, now!" he says, trying to be a fatherly figure, "yeah, ok, dad!" I reply, sarcastically, grabbing a pop tart, "I'm being serious Kim, go change, I don't feel comfortable with you going to see jack, in that" he says, standing up from the bar stool he was in, and walk towards me, in the kitchen. "Oh yeah? Who said I um… cared?" I replied, he just rolled his eyes so I decided I could continue, "and you know, we'll be living with each other so like, who knows what else he'll see me in?" I ask, raising my eyebrows as I could see spoke blowing out of his ears "Kimberly!" my mom scolded… and that was our morning

**Time skip- at the brewers' house**

We finally arrive at the brewers house, and I immediately jump out of the truck and run to jack, "hey jack!" I call out, I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his torso and arms around his neck, we've always had the type of special bond, I pull my head away from his neck, my legs and arms still around him as we smile at each other, "hey kimmy, how are you?" he asks, very gentleman-like "I'm good, now that I'm here," I say like a giddy 7 year old, and he just laughs, then I laugh then, we both laugh. We continue laughing, until we fall to the ground, me on his lap, which makes us laugh harder, until we hear someone clear their throat, we both stand up and clean ourselves off from the dusty sand of southern California. Then jack looks up, to see Kadin, "hello Crawford…" jack seethes, and that's being nice, "brewer…" Kadin returns, I decide I should break them up before they start fighting like cats and dogs, I jump in the middle, which usually isn't a good idea, but both of these boys know that if they hit me, they're dead. "Ok Kadin? Go unpack something…" I demand, pointing off towards the truck, "yes ma'am", he mumbles, walking off, jack and I go to his dad as he starts the, 'tour' aka showing my mom and I where everything is, like we haven't been here enough, "okay so, Kadin, you're taking jack's room, and jack and Kim will be sharing the shed room (a/n- this is what I used to have and it was awesome.. It's pretty much a storage shed transformed into a little house) outside, considering they're the same age, and friends, so there should be no problems…" Mr. Brewer states, "What?" Kadin asks, "Um, I can share the shed with jack, and Kim can take the room, I don't mind sharing with jack…" Kadin finishes quickly trying to get me out of sharing a room with jack… jack's dad scoffs, "you 2, sharing a room, without blood being spilt within the hour, yeah, that'll happen," Mr. brewer finishes with a small laugh, he did have a point, "yeah Kadin, you've been wanting your room instead of a complimentary spot on the pull out couch" my mom chimes in, yeah… we were never really the richest of families. So Kadin just grumbles and stomps down stairs, to get his stuff, mean while I'm excited as hell that I get to share a room- or practically mini house- with jack. So I happily skip down stairs, while jack follows, stifling his laughs at my joy, that isn't really working well, but I just continue skipping. "Where's your stuff at Kim?" he asks, as we get outside, "it's in my truck Jackie" I ring like a bell, still skipping out to my black and hot pink truck. I get in the front seat as jack gets in the passenger side, "where to jack?" I ask, as he guides me to this HUGE squareish shed, "wait! So let me get this straight, this is our room?!" I ask, excitedly! He just pursed his lips and nodded slowly, as I squealed, quite pig like may I add, and jumped up and down like a 2 year had just finished cotton candy and coffee and was about to go to Disney world.

**Time skip- after everything's moved in.**

We are FINALLY settled in, and no, I didn't girly-fie it, it's actually mostly racing stuff, you know sports cars, 4-wheelers, go-karts, sprint cars, stuff like that. After we finished the final movement we both plopped down on the red and black beanbags, sighing and laying our head's back, we both sit up, and look at each other before laughing at our similar thoughts, we both look at each other still laughing, until they die down, now were just staring at each other, I have a good-ish/ bad-ish feeling that we're both leaning in slowly, when we finally about 2 inches away from each other he brings his hand up to tuck a stray hair behind my ear "do you mind if I just-" he mumbles, his hand slowly gliding against my skin, up to my ear, and slowly back down, to where they are like a millimeter away from my lips, before he slowly, gently, pushes his lips on mine, this kiss was sweet, and gentle, I slowly kiss him back, as his tongue trails around my lips but doesn't go further, I slowly crawl from my red beanbag to his black one, and take place on his lap, straddling him, his hands on my hips, as I stretch mine around his neck, fiddling with the ends of his long brown hair, by this time his tongue has entered my mouth and now is searching every crack and crevice of it. I find my hands moving slowly, down, towards his skater jeans, at the bottom of his shirt, I lifted it a little and he got my hint and took it off.

**Time skip- 10 minutes and 1 make-out session later.**

We both pulled away, panting, and staring into each other's eyes. The outcome of it was, we both had our shirts off, (I had a bra on), I had my shoes off, and we ended up in my chair, him hovering over me. We both wiped our mouths, after we recovered from our breath attack, he picked me up and carried me to his side of the lofts, (a/n- in the shed, there are 2 lofts (the things that are like off the bottom, almost like shelves for it that you have to use ladders to get up to) this is how my shed was) and laid me down, and got in next to me, we wrapped our arms around each other, and faced one another, "Kim?" jack asks, finally breaking the unawkward silence, "yeah?" I whisper, as if I'd get in trouble if I spoke too loud, "what do you think about us being- brother and… sister? I mean especially if there's like an- us? What would we tell our friends, your brother, our parents?" he asks a little worried, "jack ,baby, listen, we're not tecniqually related, I mean we don't even have to consider each other brother and sister, but right now, if there will be an us, I think it should wait, let this whole family thing settle down first, k?" I ask, "ok" he says, tightening his grip around my waist, as to be reassuring me… or himself. "We should get some sleep kimmy, we're going to my dad's track tomorrow, it should be fun" he says, 'wait! Tomorrow?! O this isn't going to be good!' I think, before finally dozing off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AS Right, As It Feels? - Chapter 5- um… funny story**

I wake up again this morning, but this time, it's different, someone's arms are wrapped around me, I turn over to find jack there, and I smile. "Jack…" I whisper, giving him a little shove, trying to wake up him, "jack!" I say, a little louder, giving a little harder of a shove, nothing. Ok, he asked for it, "ahhh!" I scream, in a glass breaking pitch, that worked! "Huh? What? Ugh! Kim, why'd you do that." He groans, sitting up, as do I. I put on my innocent act and reply sweetly, "Because you wouldn't get up Jackie". Works every time. "Ugh, what time is it?" he grumbles standing up and going down the stairs, to the living room ish area, "um," I check my phone "8 a.m." I reply, grabbing the orange juice he poured me "thank you" I mumble, taking a sip, "ok, well, dad wanted us to be in the main house by 8:45 so we better get dress," he finishes, but his cup in the small sink, as I do the same, "yeah…" and with that we go our separate ways. There's only one bathroom and I figured since I take longer I'll go second and just pick out my clothes, I decide on high wasted mixed color light wash frayed jean shorts, a black crop top, with a see through white loose wavy tank top over it, and black combat boots, and an owl necklace, just some mascara, and a waterfall braid. I grab all my clothes and the essential accessories, and go sit on the hammock in the living room, "hurry up jack!" I yell at him, checking my phone to see it's 8:15, then the door opens and out comes jack with only a towel wrapped around his waist, "relax, I'm here" he says, throwing his hands up in defeat, so I stand up, "damn" I say to him, as he raised an eyebrow at me, "like what you see kimmy?" he replies smugly, "like, I love, but too bad you were in the bathroom too long, or we could have some fun" I whispered seductively, then went to the bathroom to get my shower, ha!

**Time skip- at the race track**

We are finally at the track, and I'm so happy, the car ride was hell, some stories are left to be untold. But right now were walking in to the plex, and just walking around getting drinks and stuff, it's peaceful until I see brody, I see his eyes bulging out of his head and waving his arms frantically, I try mouthing something back to him but the boy's clueless, so I shoo him away, and hurriedly come up with a plan. "hey mom, I just saw some friends here, you guys mind if I sit with them?" I ask, innocently, "Sure sweetie, just meet us back by the gates when it's finished, ok?" she says, YES! "Alright mom, love you!" I say, I can't believe they bought that, but as I was running to my 'friends' here, I caught a glance of kadin and jack, and they don't seem convinced, or at least kadin doesn't, see kadin knows what I do, but I made him sware not to say anything. But after I caught glimpse of that, I took off, passing a bunch of people and brody, wait brody! I catch his arm as he's running, and we both fall, "Kim! Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled at me, "long story, explain on the way there, let's go!" I yell back, standing up, and pulling him with me, as we are running to my pit I explain what happened, "I promised jack last night that I wouldn't race anymore-" I start, "why the hell would you do that?!" he yells at me, "interrupting! Shut your mouth and listen, anyway I told that to jack, and I forgot about today, and ya, somehow I know this isn't going to end good!" I say, not we are just walking quickly. He then shoves me in the bathroom and throws my race suit at me, "change! Now! Quickly, you have to be out in 5!" He yells, so I quickly just throw the suit over my clothes that I'm wearing now, and put my helmet on so no one knows who I am. I walk out of the bathroom, and run to my car, I grab the top and shoot my feet in planting my butt in my seat, I put my seat belt as pit crew does final checks, then I hear a voice come through my helmet which would be the walkie talkie, "good luck kimo, be careful please," he says, as you hear engines start in the background, "will do brotha, but right now I'm focused on winning, do you know how much that'd mean?!" I ask, really excited as I drive up to my place by the line, "I know kimmy, but do you know how much your safety means, to a lot of people?" he pleads, and right now I'm currently thanking that I'm not there with him because he'd be giving me puppy dog eyes and… ugh! "I know brody, just let me focus, please, I'll be safe, I promise" I say, and before he could reply, the race started, at first I just laid in the back, because within the first lap there's always a wreck, and sure thing, 7 out of 25 cars were out. I still laid under the radar, there were 5 laps left, when another accident happened leaving only 13 cars left, thankfully I got through it, but when I look to my right, I see my rival, ugh! So I finally take the initiative to stick the pedal to the metal considering this was the last lap. It was nerve racking, and through all the accidents I could hear brody yelling at me what to do like I was some little kid, so I just ignored him, I've been doing this long enough. Then next thing I know, the checkered flag is waved, I won! I was so excited, because it means I get first spot in states, so without even thinking, I throw my helmet off and jump out the window, waving at the crowd, "race princess wins! Oh, she's finally exposing herself!" the intercom shouts, and that's when it hits me, I'm exposed to everyone, to jack. I find myself running over to my pit crew; I find brody and grab his forearm and dash for the tunnel, all the way on the other side of the track. But before I even got there, ding dong shit I'm dead, I run into jack, "what the hell Kim?! I thought you promised?!" he explodes at me, now I am not going to just sit here and let him yell at me like this! "You want me to make a promise like that?! Because making me do that is like asking you not to breath?!" I yell back, by now I know the overhead cameras are on 'race princess' and 'track prince' (that's what they call him since his dad owns the track), he doesn't answer so I continue, "why the hell should I even listen to you?! We're not dating! There's no reason for that, so how about you just go away!" I finish, but immediately cover my mouth, realizing what I said, now tears are in my eyes, on what should be an amazing day, "you want me to go away?! Fine! Your wish is my command!" he yells, pointing at me pushing me back, "I'm gone, but don't come asking for me to come back!" he finishes, pushing me down, and races off to god knows where. I just sit there on my ass, laying back on my elbows, praying for the tears to stay in, a bunch of people with cameras come over to me, I guess for an interview, along with brody, he holds his hand out to me which I ignore, I stand up and brush myself off, finally getting pestered by all the people asking me questions, "don't you guys have a life? Or at least someone else to bother?! Go away!" I yell, as they all scurry off, and I go to march away but someone catches my arm, brody catches my arm, "Kim are you okay?" he asks gently, I'm really not in the mood, "didn't your hear?! Leave. Me. Alone! If I don't want them around I certainly don't want you!" I yell, damn I just can't get it right today; he drops my arms and yells back, "fine! My bad for TRYING to help, I'll make sure not to try again! But go, go feel bad for yourself when you actually have people who want to help, I don't care anymore, I'm done with your bullshit Kim!" oh hell no! I think, "Good!" I finish, and marching off, and out of the track, once I get out, I start running home; it's only about 2 miles away, if I'm lucky, I'll get there first, because jack's dad has a few things to do at the track. When I get home, which I did get there first, I run into our room and to my bed and cry. Damn I fucked up today!


	6. Chapter 6

**As Right, As It Feels? - Chapter 6- loss of focus**

It's been 3 days since jack has talked to me, 3 days since that race. 3 freaking days! I sware I'm about to go nuts! But anyway, today's the big race, the regional race to qualify for nationals. I get dress in my hot pink , black aeropostale sweatpants with hotpink lettering going down the side, and a pink v-neck, and I put my hair in a pony tail, just something comfortable, it's only 5 a.m., but since brody is no longer my crew chief, which means I don't have one, and jack hasn't talked to me, I needed to get to the track early to get ready, so I go outside, hop on my 4 wheeler and leave.

**Time skip- at the track**

It's now 8 a.m., I've been practicing nonstop, and as I was changing my tires, I heard a voice up in the stands, "yo chica! Why you here so early?! I've been watching you for like an hour!" jerry yells, down to me, "wow! So, you've been stalking me?! (A/n- omg my dog just farted and it stinks! Lmfao!) That's not weird at all!" I yell back to him, "you coming down here or what?!" I yell back to him, as he comes running down the stairs, "so what's got ya down chica?" he asks, "well, the big race is today, and I have lost my best friend slash boy friend ish and my pit crew chief, I have no clue what I'm going to do!" I say, finishing changing the tires and sitting on the hood of the car, as he takes a seat nect to me "well as far as the best friend thing with jack goes, all I can do is tell you to tell him the truth, and as far as the crew chief, I can replace him for you if you want" he says, which got me excited, so I jump up, "really?! That's being amazing! Wait, how'd you know there were problems between jack and i?" I ask, curious on how he knew, he jumps up also, as he talks, "please Kim, I know there's something going on between you 2! Now as your crew chief, run it again" he said, tapping the top of the car, then going to take his seat in the directors style chair and putting on his headphones and microphone so we can communicate, I may actually have a shot at winning!

**Time skip- almost the end of the race**

It's now almost the end of the race, and I'm first! It's been going pretty good, with jerry as my crew chief, have seen jack a few times but again, he's been ignoring me. I plan to change that, very soon. Now it's the final lap, I'm still first, someone tried sneaking up behind me, but I cut them off and tipped them, which sent them spinning, and the checkered flag waving, before the spinning car takes me with them, into the accident. I'm still conscious but I see and smell the engine start to smoke, I try to unbuckle my self, but it's stuck, and the fire is almost engulfed, I start to bang on the outside of the car, "help! Please, help me!" I scream, "Jack! Please help me, please, help, help! Jack!" I yell, still banging on the car, and trying to unbuckle myself, I feel myself slipping from consciousness, and the last things I see is the fire crew, and jack, running towards me, before I see darkness.

**Time skip- in the hospital**

I slowly find myself waking up, to this obnoxious beeping, that sounds like a… hospital. Wait, am I in a hospital? All the previous events flooded me, I open my eyes to see someone there, "am I still alive?" I ask, he chuckles, "yes kimmy, your still alive", "ok, what happened?" I ask, "well, there was a wreck, right as we got you out, your car fully engulfed in flames" he answers, "ok, what's wrong with me?" I ask, "1 crack rib, burn marks on your right arms and you had a slight concussion, nothing major" he answers, "ok, did I make it to nationals?" I ask, really nervous, "you made first position" he answers, with a smile, "ok, do you still love me?" I shakily ask, "yes" he answers, also shaky, "ok, last question, will you kiss me?" I ask, but this answer was different, he kissed me, not roughly, passionately, it only lasted for a few seconds, but it was some of the best few seconds of my life, he pulled away, huge smiles on our faces. "So, like when the hell can I get out of here?" I ask, "um I think, the doc said when you wake up and you vitals are good, let me go ask" he responds, exiting the room. I think, this is one of the best times of my life, even if im in the hospital, now I just need to fix things with brody!


	7. Chapter 7

As Right, As It Feels?- Chapter 6- Victory Prevails

"jack, come on, stop, we have to get to the track! today's the big day!" i say, trying to get my boyfriend- ish, off my neck and into the shower to get dressed. "alright, kimmy, but only because it was you who asked" he replies with a smirk, and getting up off the hamock, as i do the same. we both went our seperate directions, jack to the shower, and me to go get clothes considering as of right now im only in a towel. I get to my 'room' and decide on wearing lightwash, very ripped, skinny jeans, a black muscle tank with a white sports bra underneath, and black studded combat boots, my hair down and straghtened, just some lip balm, mascara, and concealer for make up, and diamond stud earrings. I get dressed, and go back to the kitchen, i grab a red monster and an apple for breakfast, and sit on my red beanbag, waiting for jack. "let's go precious! you've got 5 minutes before i leave without ya!" i yell, throwing my applecore in the trash. next thing i know, here comes jack in wearing skater jeans, black vans, and a black t-shirt with my race logo on it. "why are you wearing that shirt?" i ask him curiously, know only my pit crew wears that shirt. his smile turns into a smirk when he replies, "you'll see" which instantly get's me curious. "ugh, fine! got get something for breakfast so we can leave" i grumble, stomping out of the tiny house. i go to the small garage, and get my four wheeler out, i get on a put my headphones in, as jack get's on behind me, i play music to pass the time of getting there.

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 1]_

_I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 2]_

_I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly_

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Bridge 4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus]_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Outro 4x:]_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learned_

**OK, I KNOW THIS IS IN THE MIDLE OF THE CHAPTER BUT I KNOW NOT MANY PEOPLE READ AUTHORS NOTES, SO I JUST WANTED TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT I STILL HAVE STORIES UP FOR ADOPTION, YOU CAN EITHER PM ME OR KIK ME AT 23TayTay023 for any stories you are interested in, i will say yes or no on whether that are available or not. ok back to the story!**

We had finally arrived at the track, i decided to be funny, so i drove the four wheeler into the track and down to 'the tunnels' which pretty much, how we get down to the track, where the normal entrance is where the stands are. now that jack is holding onto me for dear life, i pull into my pit with an abrupt stop, as i hop off with a pep in my step, as jack was gasping for air. "so, jackie, you gonna tell me why you're wearing my pit crew shirt, now?" i ask, facing him with my arms crossed, and a smirk on my face. he just smiles, "because i'm your assistant crew chief" he replies, "what?! i don't even have a lead crew-" i yell, being interrupted by a voice behind me, "i think someone owe's me an apology..." the mysterious voice trails off. i slowly turn around, knowing who that voice belongs to, i see brody and run up to him, jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around him, as his arms go around the small of my back. "oh my god, brody, i'm so so so sorry" i cry into his neck (not really cry but you get it...) "i missed you so much!" i finish. I love him like a brother and the time we had apart really did hurt me. "it's alright kimmy, i missed you too" he whispers into my neck, as the track begins to get busy with other competitiors. i drop done from hanging onto brody, and just grin from ear to ear. "well, as your lead crew chief, i'd advise you go get some practice in, before someone else uses the track" he says, "good idea, but doesn't my car need fixing?" i ask him. i know while i was in the hospital, my car was getting repaired, painted, and all that, but now it just needs tires and gas which takes about 20 minutes. "done!" i hear a latino voice peer through. i whip my head around to see jac's entire pitcrew, milton, jerry, calvin (OC), brody, and of course Jack. "oh my god, what are you guys doing hee?!" i shout with excitement, "well, ms kimmy," jack starts, tapping my nose, "meet your new pit crew" he finishes, and im sure my eyes are as big as saucer plates, "b-but, jack, i thought you were racing today too! this is your crew, not mine!" i say, not that i mind that they'd be my pitcrew, they're amazing, but they're jack's and i thought jack was racing. "no. not today kimmy. this is your year, mine was last and the year before that" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist, as i smile. i press my lips gently against his for a small kiss before i go get into my fire suit and on the track. "as much as it may not be fair, thank you! i love you!" i mumble against his lips as a small smile grazes my lips, as i press my forehead against his, a smile forming on his lips too. "now, as your assistant crew chief i suggest you get your ass dressed and onto that track." he says, a grin forming on both of our lips, as i run to get my suit on "oh, and i love you too!" he yells to me, which only makes me push harder!

Time Skip- Almost End Of The Race

i'm first! it's the biggest race of my life, and i am first, with one lap left. i take the final turn, with brett hart, car number 32, trying to cut me off, i push through, just as the checkered flag is waved. I WON! i drive my car to the center of the final and ride in circles. i take my buckles off, and the fence type thing that's blocking of the windows, i also take my helmet off and put it in my seat as i slide out of the window, with a grin from ear to ear on my face, then i see jack. he's running towards me, when he gets to me he pushes his lips onto mine, his hands going on either of my head resting on my car, and my arms going around his neck, his tongue slips into my mouthe. "Kimberly!" a voice peers through, a voice that i never wanted to hear, ever, again!


	8. Update!

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to let you know that the complete 3 stories that I uploaded today are all old stories for almost 2 years ago, from my old account! I'm not sure whether or not i'll really be updating them or not, but I doubt it, if anyone is interested in adopting them, please let me know!

In the mean time, I do still write, (and I have to say, after reading all of my old stuff, I've gotten much better) most of my current project are, or are going to be, under the Divergent Trilogy section, so please check them out! If it's asked for, I may transition them into a different category.

Thank you for those who used to read these stories, and I'm sorry that I gave up on them, I kind of just gave up writing for a while to be honest. But I'm back now, and I hope it stays this way.

If anyone has any questions at all, please feel free to review or PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as possible!

I'm sorry,

Taylor.


End file.
